


Player 2

by Thatusernameistaken



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: When Levi gets a little insecure, Aisling makes it better.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 152





	Player 2

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Levi! 
> 
> It's a bit early, because knowing me I'll forget to post it otherwise.
> 
> Title is shit. Summary is shit. I haven't slept in two days so I don't actually care.
> 
> It's Levi's birthday and lots of sexin'. Do you really need more?

Aisling knocked on Levi's door, cupcake and envelope in hand. For some reason she felt a little shy about giving him a birthday present, but she'd worked hard for this one. Lucifer hadn't been pleased with all the shifts she'd been working at the library, but they'd come to an agreement when she told him why. She heard Levi call her in absentmindedly, so she let herself in. 

"Hey... are you at a stopping point? I have something for you."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just give me a minute."

Aisling rolled her eyes in amused exasperation since he hadn't even so much as glanced at her. She tried not to hover behind him, but she was really excited to give him his present. Eventually he turned to her. "What's up?"

"Um.. happy birthday, " she said shoving both cupcake and envelope at him. 

"Oh hey, thanks!" He set the cupcake down, tearing into the envelope. He pulled out the contents and froze. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!?! HOLY SHIT!!! OMG AISLING YOU'RE THE BEST!" He rushed forward and picked her up in a bear hug, swinging her around.

"How did you get these?! You're such a boss! Like, final-boss status. Ah, but not in a bad way! I mean...! GAH!"

He was so excited that he seemed to be completely unaware that he was holding her, and she took advantage of that, wrapping her arms and legs around him instead of making him put her down. It wasn't often that Levi offered any physical contact at all, let alone such intimate contact. Aisling couldn't help but be pleased. She knew he'd be excited over VIP Sucre Frenzy tickets, but she hadn't expected this. 

He eventually set her down to sit down and take a picture of the tickets. "My human is the Best. Friend. EVER!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! ... and send!" He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to sit in his lap, "Oh we should take a selfie with the tickets!"

Apparently he was so excited that her camera-shy friend had completely disappeared and was replaced by a ridiculously shutter-happy demon. He took a few pictures, Aisling's face bright red from embarrassment in all of them. Eventually he calmed, seemingly noticing how close she was just then. He jumped up, nearly dumping her on the floor. "I.. uh... sorry! I know you probably don't want a gross otaku holding on to you like that. I was just so excited! THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" He gave her one last hug, far more awkward than before, and promptly turned to his computer. "Sorry, I just have to brag to my friends in-game!"

With him once again wrapped up in his computer, Aisling headed for her room. She decided to get a head start on some assignments, and was completely wrapped up in a textbook when there was a knock on her door a couple of hours later. When she opened the door, Levi came rushing in in a very Mammon-esque manner.

"It just occured to me that the show is THIS SATURDAY. I only have TWO DAYS to find something to wear! I need new clothes!"

"What's wrong with what you own?"

"Uh, EVERYTHING. I'm a proud otaku but I look really nerdy and awkward and that just won't do!"

"Okay... what about the outfit we bought for the LAST concert?"

"I can't wear the same thing two concerts in a row! What if they recognize me?!"

"Okay, if it's that important, I will go to Majolish with you tomorrow."

"Thank you thank you thank you! You have good taste... for a normie. You can maybe actually make me look good."

"Levi, you always look good."

He scoffed at her, flopping down onto her bed. "Don't lie to me."

Aisling rolled her eyes, joining him on the bed. She poked him in the side, saying "Do you really think I would lie about that? Levi, you're fucking HOT. "

He scoffed again, looking away from her and crossing his arms. She pulled his arms to his side, straddling his waist and pinning his arms with her legs. She grabbed his chin, making him look her in the eye. "Trust me, okay? You're GORGEOUS, just as you are. Plus, you're fucking adorable. You don't need new "normie" clothes, you need to be you. Maybe just don't slouch so much."

He looked torn between scoffing yet again, and being terrified that she was sitting on top of him. Since he wasn't saying anything, she let go of his face and sat up straight. It didn't take long for her to notice that sitting up straight put her ass square on his groin, where she could feel his cock hardening. Grinning wickedly, she wiggled her hips to settle in more comfortably. "So, is it the praise that does it for you?"

His face was bright red as he stared up at the ceiling like he was wishing for the bed to simply swallow him. His voice was rough as he choked out, "I... I think it's just you."

His answer took her aback, and she lost a bit of her cocky bravado. "Oh. I wasn't expecting that."

He worked his arms out from under her legs, starting to tip her off of him so he could make his escape. Realizing he thought she was disgusted, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him on top of her. He was so surprised that he just stared down at her for a moment, so she seized the opportunity to kiss him. At first he was completely unresponsive, but when she gently bit his bottom lip he groaned and returned the kiss full force. 

When they came up for air, Aisling chuckled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you. I'm sorry I sprang it on you but I wasn't thinking."

Levi blushed again. "I'm surprised you wanted it at all."

Aisling huffed and grabbed one of his hands, slowly dragging it down her torso towards the waistband of her shorts. "Tell me if you don't want to do this." His response was to lick his lips, eyes glued to their joined hands. She continued on until their hands were inside her underwear. Levi gasped as his fingers brushed against her slick folds. "That's just from being close to you and kissing you, " she said. 

His fingers brushed against her clit, making her keen and arch her back. He stared at where his hand was hidden under her clothes and slipped one finger inside, glancing up at her face to watch her react. She was already panting from his light touches, but then she moaned as he pressed harder, and he couldn't take it anymore. He moved between her legs, grasping the waistband of her shorts and panties. "Can I take these off?" 

She nodded frantically, canting her hips up to make it easier for him. He'd barely gotten them off before he dove in to lick at her core. She was taken off guard by the suddenness, arching her back as she was completely overwhelmed by the sensation. "Fuck you're good at this," she panted.

He just chuckled, sending vibrations shooting through her. He slid two fingers inside her, curling them just right and driving her mad. She could feel her orgasm cresting, when he very gently dragged his teeth against her clit. No one had ever done that to her before, and the sensation sent her crashing over the edge, holding his head and riding his face as he moaned into her body. When she calmed down and caught her breath, she laughed softly. "Who would have guessed you were hiding THAT talent?"

Now that they weren't quite so desperate, he started withdrawing into himself again, blushing and stammering. Sensing that she needed to move right away, she whipped off her t-shirt and knelt in front of him completely naked. He was seemingly unable to tear his gaze from her as she reached for his belt. "Please let me blow you, Levi. I have literally had dreams of getting your cock in my mouth."

"O-okay..." he stood up, taking off his shirt as Aisling undid his pants, barely giving him time to step out of them before she was licking the precum building at the tip of his dick. He moaned, shoving his hands in her hair as he watched her drag her tongue from root to tip. She continued to lick at him until she'd gotten him nice and wet, so she could comfortably jerk him off as she sucked one of his balls into her mouth. Levi threw his head back at the sensation, moaning loudly. She continued to lick and suck at his balls until her hand started feeling a little too dry. Just as she got the tip of cock in front of her mouth, she met his gaze with a filthy grin. "I don't have a gag reflex, " she said, just before swallowing him down. 

She kept going until her nose met his pelvis. He could feel her breath on his skin as her throat worked around him. He'd been deep throated before, but something about it being his sweet Aisling made it that much hotter. He could feel.his legs starting to shake from the tension. "Can I fuck your throat?" 

She moaned her approval, and as he gathered her hair up and out of her face, he slowly started thrusting. Her face was already red and he could see tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Should I stop?"

She pulled off of him and glared. "I'll pinch you if I need you to stop. Otherwise assume you're doing exactly what I want you to, because you are." Her voice was rough from having him in her throat, and it sent a shiver down his spine. HE was ruining her. HE was making her feel like that. 

Aisling closed her eyes to just enjoy the feel of him in her mouth. As he started thrusting a little harder, a little faster, she suddenly felt something rubbing against her clit. She opened her eyes and noticed his horns, which meant... she reached between her legs and gently stroked. Levi gasped and his tail twitched where it was rubbing against her. She closed her eyes again with a long, drawn out moan. She shifted to spread her legs a bit more, and his tail slid between her thighs, right against her dripping core. She rocked her hips, grinding against his tail as it played with her sex. Levi was starting to get closer, so he slid his tail inside her. Her eyes flew open as she made a surprised sound, but when he started to pull out she reached down to keep his tail inside her. Taking the hint, he started fucking her in earnest, both her mouth and her pussy. As he used her hair to guide her on his cock, she used her hands to play with her breasts and clit. She was full-on riding his tail, and he could feel her walls clenching as she raced toward orgasm. She took the hand that was toying with her clit, and started playing with his balls. She gently squeezed, on just the right side of pain, and he lost it. His tail sped up, fucking her nice and deep, and she pulled off his cock just enough that she could taste his come as he spilled in her mouth. She clenched down on his tail, her walls milking it as she gave a muffled scream of pleasure. 

As both of their bodies calmed, he pulled out of her mouth and helped her stand before laying them both on the bed. "Fuuuuck," she groaned, That was fucking intense." Suddenly Levi felt very self conscious about using his tail, holding her tight to his chest so she couldn't see his face. 

"Um.. was that okay? I mean.. with my..y'know.."

"Are you asking if it's okay that you can spit roast me all on your own? Fuck yes it is. That is the hottest fucking thing that has ever happened to me."

Levi's face was still flaming, but now it was for a completely different reason. Aisling pushed up from his chest to look him in the eye. "Seriously, you haven't even properly fucked me and I've already had the best sex of my life with you. I can't imagine wanting anyone else ever again."

She straddled his waist again, getting cozy on.his chest, one arm stretched up to idly stroke his horns. Her gentle touch on his sensitive horns had him stirring between her legs in no time. When she noticed what was happening, she sat up so could comfortably stroke his horns with both hands. He gave a strangled groan. "Tease."

"It's only teasing if I don't follow through. I fully intend to get this dick in my pussy tonight." He thrust his hips up at her words, sliding against her wet lips. After a moment she spoke up again. "Have I ever told you how much I love your horns? They're beautiful. Just... everything about you is gorgeous. It really isn't fair... but since I'm reaping the benefits I can't complain."

His face flamed at her words. He certainly wasn't used to so many compliments. And no one had ever said his horns were beautiful before. She started reaching for his cock, intending on sliding it in herself and riding him, but he suddenly flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her hips up as she grabbed hold of a pillow, sliding in in one slow movement. As he started thrusting, his tail moved to toy with her clit. He couldn't help playing with her ass, lightly spanking her and groping the firm muscles. He got an idea, bringing his tail up to circle the tip around her asshole. He slipped just the tip of it inside, which earned a loud moan. 

"Please Levi....do it."

He knew he wouldn't go far with no prep, but he slid his tail in as far as he was comfortable with. He slammed into her, his thrust getting faster as her body squeezed his tail and his cock. He pulled her up flush against his chest, letting him get even deeper, and giving him easy access to her bouncing breasts. He pinched and squeezed at her nipples, as her hand reached around his neck to pull him to her. It was an awkward angle for a kiss, but they made it work. With a long, low groan he gave one last deep thrust, spilling into her body. With his tail still teasing her and the throbbing of his cock, she exploded for the third time that night. 

He laid them down on their sides, pulling his tail from her, but leaving his dick in as long as he could. It seemed... possessive, almost. This human was his. He tightened his arms around her, hugging her close. As if reading his mind, she spoke up. "No need to start getting jealous. I didn't want anyone else before and I certainly don't want anyone else after THAT. You're too cute to give up."

"So does that mean you're my Player Two?"

She snorted out a laugh. "Yes, you big dork."

"Huh," he mused. "To think I thought those tickets would be my best present."

"Levi I swear if you take a selfie right now saying you got me for your birthday we're breaking up before we even get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm not a Levi stan (I think he's sweet and adorable though) no one can convince me he doesn't have the prettiest horns. Just something about their shape, I guess.


End file.
